Take A Bow Mr Replaceable
by TTMaria13
Summary: How could he be so evil? How? Tears continued to stream down Brittanys face. "Britt?" A soft voice said.
1. The Affair

**Hi this is something i had an idea for when I heard a song. :) R&R**

**:L**

**_______________________________________Enjoy______________**

Brittany layed in the middle of the road, tears streaming down her face. Why did he do that to her? How could he be so evil? How?

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_"I'm so bored!" Brittany sighed. "Maybe I'll go see if Alvin is doing much-"_

_"He's out." Simon said._

_"What?" Brittany asked, "Where?"_

_"On a date with Charlene." Simon replied, sighing. "They should have finished by now. He'll be home in an hour, knowing Alvin."_

_"Charlene?" Jeanette questioned. _

_"Charlene asked him on a date. Though they've only known each other for about 5 minutes." Simon answered._

_"Was she that girl at the concert who was like a waitress or something?" Brittany asked._

_"Yeah, thats her. Short dress, blonde hair. Yep." Simon answered._

_"Oh, ok." Brittany said, "What should I do?"_

_"Go see Frank?" Jeanette suggested, "Do you still have a boyfriend or not Britt?"_

_"Yes, I still have a boyfriend!" Brittany scoffed, "I guess I could...See you guys later."_

_"Bye." Jeanette and Simon answered, continuing their game of chess._

_Brittany put on her coat, and walked out the front door, heading towards her boyfriends house._

_She was just about to knock on the door when she noticed the door open a little._

_"That's odd..." Brittany muttered to herself, walkng in. She could hear something upstairs. "He must be up there." She started to walk quietly up the stairs, before hearing a voice._

_"Oh Franky!" The voice was straining itself, gasping for air. "Ohhh!"_

_"What the hell is going on up there?" Brittany thought to herself. She looked through the open door to see a room with clothes scattered everywhere. It was clear there was two people under the quilt. She looked at the clothes on the floor, shocked. "There's something familar about that short red dress, I swear."_

_Without a second glance, Brittany walked out of the house, trying not to let the tears fall. She had this urge to run. Run as far away from this as she could. She followed that urge and ran. As she ran, the tears started to escape from her eyes. The tears got worse. Soon enough, her legs gave way, and she fell to the ground. She curled up in a ball, not daring to open her eyes to the cruel world she called reality. The tears continued to fall down her cheeks._

_"How could he?" She thought to herself, "How could he be so evil?"_

_~*~End of Flashback~*~_

The tears continued, as the night began to fall. It was so dangerous to hang around anywhere at night around this side of town. But she couldnt care less.

"Britt?" A soft voice asked. She heard someones feet padding against the ground, running towards her. "Britt?" The voice sounding nervous and worried. "Are you alright?"

She wanted to know who this mysterious voice belonged to. But she couldn't open her eyes. She just couldnt.

"What happened?" The voice asked.

"F-Frank!" Brittany cried out. "H-He ch-ch-ch-cheated on m-me!"

"He's a loser, you don't need him. Don't worry. You deserve way better." The voice comforted. "Shh, don't cry. It's alright. I'm here. Come on, lets get you home."

Brittany didn't object. She wanted to be home. _Safe and sound._ Home.

She felt a someone lift her into a strong pair of arms. Their touch sent a shiver down her spine. But she was too busy crying her heart out to acknowledge. Slowly, the tears stopped, and she wanted to go to sleep. She couldnt sleep, but she could pretend.

After what seemed like hours, she heard her saviour knocking at a door. The door creaked open.

"Brittany?" A voice cried out. Jeanette?

"Whats happened to- BRITTANY WHAT HAPPENED?" Another voice, which sounding like Eleanors, exclaimed.

"Here, you better take her in. I found her in the middle of the road on my way home. I think she fell asleep on the way here." Her saviours voice said. Brittany heard them started to walk, and felt a rush of warmth hit her face, as she was lowered onto what felt like a sofa.

"Thanks for bringing her home." Jeanettes voice said.

"It's alright." The mystery voice said. "See you later."

"Bye!" Eleanors voice yelled.

Brittany could have sworn she still heard those voices and possibly the name of her saviour. But she was so sleepy. She couldnt work out any of the words. So sleepy...gradually, she fell asleep...

________________

**What do you think of the first chapter then? Love it? Hate it? Review please xx thanks for reading x**


	2. Take A Bow Mr Replaceable!

**Wow, like 2 reviews or something already that was quick lolxx!**

**Heres more....**

* * *

Brittany's eyes slowly opened.

"W-What?" She asked to thin air. She had fallen asleep on the sofa. How did that happen? She tried her best to remember yesterday...ugh. She so had to dump him. She picked up her mobile and started to text him.

_Meet me at my house ASAP_

"He better get here the little retard." Brittany muttered, grabbing a hair brush.

*little while later*

_ding dong_

Brittany walked over to the door and opened it. There was Frank. He gave her a big smile.

"Hey babe, whats up?" He asked, trying to hug her. She stepped back and chuckled a bit.

"Well, you put on quite a show." Brittany told him.

"What?" Frank asked, confused.

"Don't tell me your sorry 'cus your not. Your only sorry you got caught." Brittany sighed.

"What?" Frank asked again.

"Why don't you just go back to that chick? Ha, thought I didn't know did you?" Brittany smirked, "Well I do. So just, grab your stuff and got gone! We're over!"

"What, Britt babe, where did you hear this its a rumor-" Frank started as Brittany pushed a load of his stuff into his hands.

"I _saw_ it Frank! So don't try and explain!"

"Your such a fool if your ganna dump me Britt babe, you ain't ganna find nobody like me." Frank told her.

"You must not know what I mean. I could have another you in a minute, Mr Replaceable!" Brittany's anger started to bubble. "And I don't hope to find somebody like you! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT A CHEATING RETARD AS A BOYFRIEND AGAIN?" Brittany yelled. "Oh and one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that chick?"

"No on-"

"_I know_, so get on with it." Brittany sighed.

"Charlene..." Frank muttered.

"What, didn't quite catch that?" Brittany said loudly.

"Charlene." He repeated.

"Alright. Now...umm....GET OUTTA HERE!" She yelled, pushing him out the front door and slamming it shut. Around 5 minutes later the doorbell rang. She gave a small sigh and yanked it open.

"Hey Britt," Alvin smiled, "You alright? Just like -"

"Like what Alvin? Look, I've just, like, urg! I, well, him, i hate him!" Brittany growled.

"I know Britt. You did tell me last night." Alvin raised one eyebrow.

"What?" She asked confused. "But I didnt even see you last-NO WAY!"

"What?" He asked.

"Was it...you?" Brittany went closer to Alvin. "My like saviour?"

"Well, if your on about last night and how I found you in the middle of the road and had to carry you home then yeah." Alvin gave a small smile.

"But how come you were coming that way?" Brittany questined, sitting down. Alvin closed the door and sat down next to her.

"Charlene got a message or a call or something and ran off. I was just following her, I wanted to know what she was up to. Like a secret agent." Alvin chuckled.

"Charlene?" Brittany repeated.

"Yeah. Didn't you know-"

"Yeah I knew, but, do you know who Frank was with last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, Charlene. I saw her go in and then later on I saw you go on and I got really confused. Then you ran off, and you looked really upset so I abondoned mission to follow you." Alvin grinned.

"I must have looked a right state." Brittany muttered.

Alvin laughed. "Don't worry. You looked fine. I guess. Well, it was like the titanic where its ment to look sad. It was a pretty sad. I don't know." he shrugged his sholders. "You alright now though?"

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled at her best friend. Her savouir.

_____________

**Sorry its short! Next chapter coming soon! Hope you enjoyed it! XD**


End file.
